Anne Thérèse of Grandelumiere
Anne Thérèse (29th August, 1733 - Present) is the fifth child and third daughter of Monsieur le Dauphin, Louis Emmanuel, and Madame la Dauphiné, Marie Philippine. Reign of Louis XI - Mademoiselle de Dauphiné Anne Thérèse was born in the late afternoon on the 29th of August, 1733, at Château de Saint-Etienne. Her birth did not see much of a crowd like her older brother, Louis Raphael's did. Although, her Father and maternal Grandparents were present. The Emperor would give her the title of "Mademoiselle de Dauphiné" along with all her other sisters. Thérèse's birth did not cause much excite in her Mother, as the Dauphiné was still grieving over the death of her previous daughter, Hélène Béatrice. Due to her older sister's passing, Anne and her other siblings would not receive much attention from their Mother, as the Dauphiné would preoccupy herself with other tasks to keep her children off of her mind. Thérèse, along with her sisters, Marie Sophie and Louise Élisabeth, would be sent to the Fontevraud Abbey in 1735 as tradition of all the Imperial daughters. There, Thérèse would spend ten years in the Abbey learning discipline, etiquette, and how to read and write. During her time in the Abbey, Thérèse would meet her Tante, Marie Catherine, who had taken the veil two years before her arrival there. She would become greatly acquainted with the Princess, and would often stay near her whenever she could. Madame Catherine would write in her journal about the child; "Although I have yet to see of the petite Mademoiselle's learning capabilities, I do believe all she may need in Court is her personality and some wit." At the age of seven, Thérèse would begin being taught dancing, singing, embroidery, and other womanly acts that could serve her well when looking to marry off. She would begin to act in a shy manner, often stepping behind her older sister, Marie Sophie, whenever she felt uncomfortable. The Nuns would discipline this behavior, but it did not cease to exist, only the Mademoiselle could hide it better in front of her Tutors. Regency of Sophie - Mademoiselle de Dauphiné In the early summer of 1738, the Smallpox outbreak out begin, leaving hundreds of thousands dead or viciously scarred by the disease. Anne Thérèse and her sisters would receive a letter from their Mother, stating that they were not to leave the Abbey at any point during the outbreak. Madame la Dauphiné would also send her other children, Louis Raphael, Charles Xavier, Marie Etiennette, Marie Genevieve, and Henri Alexandre, to stay with Thérèse and her other sisters at the Abbey for the time being. This was the only time that the Mademoiselle and her Mother would stay in constant contact throughout her life. Madame la Dauphiné sent letters almost every week to her children, making sure they were updated of her pregnancy conditions and the health of her and Monsieur le Dauphin. After the outbreak had ceased, Louis Raphael, Charles Xavier, Marie Sophie, and Henri Alexandre were all taking from the Abbey and returned back to Court under Monsieur le Dauphin's word. This would leave Thérèse alone with only her young sister, Louise Élisabeth, Marie Etiennette, and Marie Genevieve. The Mademoiselle would take upon her elder sister role with ease, seeming mature and intelligent when she was around the petite Mademoiselles. This would please the Nuns at the Abbey, and Thérèse would continue to act in such a manner at all times. Court In the early autumn of 1744, Anne Thérèse would be requested to join the Court of Louis XI once again. Before her arrival, Marie Sophie would be sent back to the Abbey to help prepare Thérèse for Court. The two would bond over memories of the their time in the Abbey together. Sophie and Thérèse would form a lasting friendship in over a short period of time. Anne Thérèse would be received at Court by the Emperor himself, and her parents. Having not seen her parents since she was two, the Mademoiselle would embrace both her parents tightly without receiving anything back. Madame la Dauphiné could be seen shocked at the movement, while Monsieur le Dauphin quickly patted the Mademoiselle's back before pulling her off of them. Mademoiselle de Dauphiné would then formally greet His Majesty, Louis XI. A private dinner would be held for the Mademoiselle's return to Court, and would only be attended by His Majesty's family. Anne Thérèse would adjust to Court life relatively quickly, and would take up a shy nature once again. She could be seen standing closely to Madame la Dauphiné, much to the Dauphiné's disapproval. Thérèse would try to learn riding, but would be punished by her Mother for attempting to do so at such a young age. Thérèse and Marie Sophie could often be seen together much at Court. Sophie can be seen gossiping with the Mademoiselle, much to Thérèse's enjoyment of hearing her sister speak often. Anne Thérèse is often near her Mother and sister when at Court, and enjoys embroidery, gossiping, and spending time with her siblings and Madame la Dauphiné. After two weeks at court, Anne Thérèse would meet a life time friend, Rosaline Antoinette. She and Rosaline met while in the orchard of Nassau, both trying to avoid the drama of court. After a few minutes of rapid discussion, they became friends and were seen together most of the time. Anne's Mother, Madame la Dauphine, did not agree to the friendship because Rosaline's father had lost favor with the Emperor. Styles, Titles, and Honours * '''29th August, 1733 - Present '''Mademoiselle de Dauphiné Honours: * Order of Saint Marie from the 29th of August 1733 Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Burgundy